xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Evil Within
}} "The Evil Within" is the twenty-fifth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Mike Milo and written by Amy Wolfram. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on February 5, 2005. __TOC__ Overview When Kimiko nearly fails in getting the Mosaic Scale, she tries to store it in the vault, only to have it fall and break. She tries to hide it in Clay's belongings, but the evil spirit of mischief Sibini who, upon being freed from the Scale, takes control of Clay's body while he is sleep and begins causing various acts of mischief. The Xiaolin must now stop Sibini from getting the Monarch Wings, which would give him ultimate power, and may also destroy the world. Synopsis Kimiko attempted to reach the Mosaic Scale before Jack and his robots could get to it and take it for evil purposes. Kimiko's Wu backfired as it launched the scale into Jack's hands. Jack does a celebratory dance as if he had successfully secured it but Omi, Clay, and Raimundo managed to remove the scale from Jack's hands and destroyed his Jack-Bots. As the monks and Dojo go back to the temple, Chase Young is revealed to have watched the entire battle and comments that Omi is a skilled warrior and that it's a pity that he's fighting against evil. Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko accidentally breaks the Mosaic Scale. In desperation of trying to not get caught, Kimiko stalled around while Omi, Clay, and Raimundo played a game of Texas Hold' Em. She hid the broken scale in Clay's Room. While Clay was sleeping that night, a mischievous spirit named Sibini escaped from the chest that Kimiko hid the pieces in and slipped into Clay's ear, possessing him. The next day, Clay started acting weirdly around his friends and pulled various pranks on them, nearly injuring them by cutting tree limbs with a saw and cutting a tree that almost lands on them. While still possessed, Clay began stealing Wu from the temple in an attempt to find the Monarch Wings; the sister Shen Gong Wu to the Mosaic Scale. He was then seen by Jack who was also there to steal Wu from the vault to try and impress Chase Young. While Jack is surprised at what Clay is doing, the possessed Clay offered to make an evil alliance with Jack, and together ended up taking most of the Wu from the temple. After fighting Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko, the two managed to escape. Master Fung then told the three remaining Dragons that if Sibini got the Monarch Wings and combined it with the scale, Sibini would no longer need a host and would become invincible. Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko went looking for Sibini to prevent him from retrieving the wings. While splitting up to cover more ground, Omi met Chase who had rejected Jack Spicer's offer to team up. Chase told Omi that the secret to beating Sibini was using its own strength against it and taught him a new technique: Repulse the Monkey. At the site of the Monarch Wings, Omi fought Sibini to free Clay. Sibini later left Clay's body to get the Monarch Wings and the Mosaic Scale, but before it could take them, Kimiko challenged Sibini to a Xiaolin Showdown for the Monarch Wings. During the showdown, Sibini appeared to have won, however, Kimiko used the Eye of Dashi combined with her fire element to seal Sibini back in the scale forever. Raimundo and Omi congratulated her for locking Sibini and for learning from her mistakes. In the end, Kimiko told the truth to a concussed Clay, who remembered nothing after he was possessed. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Leave the Geysers Sibini and Kimiko both touch the Monarch Wings at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Kimiko wagers her Eye of Dashi against Sibini's Tangle Web Comb. The first one who can grab the Monarch Wings and leave the ring of geysers wins the showdown. When the showdown starts, geysers shoot up into the air. Platforms of water are created in various directions that the competitors can stand on. Sibini grows to a larger form and begins jumping on the platforms, and Kimiko follows suit. Geysers start shooting water at Kimiko, and she is forced to dodge them. Sibini almost grabs the Monarch Wings, but a geyser surrounds the wings, blocking his attempt. The wings fly off toward Kimiko, and she reaches out to grab them. Sibini uses the Tangle Web Comb to ensnare her, and two geysers come straight for her. Kimiko uses the Eye of Dashi to break the comb's strands and escapes the geysers. As she escapes, Sibini jumps up and grabs the Monarch Wings. The Mosaic Scale floats out of Kimiko's pocket toward Sibini and merges with the Monarch Wings as Sibini jumps inside. Kimiko uses the Eye of Dashi and her fire element to trap Sibini inside the Shen Gong Wu, winning the showdown for her. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown